


Dossiers

by snowballschance35



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Porn, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowballschance35/pseuds/snowballschance35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Carter drabbles. Tags, Parings, and Rating will change accordingly. Mostly Peggy/Thompson because apparently I can't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning tea

**Author's Note:**

> May God have mercy on me for shipping this ship. Guilty pleasure. Please forgive me.

Peggy sighed as she felt the warm sun on the other side of her closed eyelids. She groaned slightly as she reached over to the other side of the bed. Occasionally she would encounter warm flesh, but at the same time, the absurdly early riser that usually occupied the other end of the bed would have already vacated it. Judging by the temperature of the sheets, he had recently been lying beside her.

She swung her legs out from under the covers, stretching in the early morning light, wiggling her toes before getting to her feet and grabbing her robe hanging on the bathroom door, tying it closed as she headed to the kitchen.

“Mornin’, Carter.”

The gruff voice was no surprise to her, a voice she had come to expect in the halls of the house they shared ever since their disastrous wedding day three years ago.

Jack Thompson was a surprise.

Even now, sitting at their kitchen table in his undershirt and boxer shorts, his long legs crossed casually as he sipped coffee while skimming the sports section of the newspaper with one hand, she still couldn’t quite wrap her head around the life she led.

His other hand deftly lifted a steaming tea pot from it’s place on a trivet and poured hot water over a tea bag sitting in a tea cup at the other place setting beside him at the kitchen table. He set the teapot back down on the table all without looking away form the sports section.

“Good Morning, Jack.”

On a whim she grabbed the sugar cubes from the cabinet and plopped one into her cup of tea. She had a feeling she would need it.

She eyed the Political section of the newspaper Jack had placed next to her teacup as she stirred her tea.

“I heard you were making the arrest today.”

“The judge should sign it as soon as he wakes up.” Peggy stated coolly. She heard the subtle gruff sigh in his voice. “Don’t start.”

“I’m not.” He held up his free hand in surrender as he casually pretended to read the paper. “Guy’s killed twenty people, it’s not like I should be worried.”

“It’s my arrest. I’m making it.” Peggy responded, still calm.

“I’m just saying, wouldn’t you rather-“ Jack started, finally putting his newspaper down.

“You don’t want to finish that ridiculous sentence, Jack.”

“I knew you’d say that.” Jack gave a gruff sigh again as he got to his feet, taking his coffee cup with him.

“You should.” Peggy countered. "I think I've demonstrated that I can handle anything that might come up."

Peggy felt Jack’s warm hand on her shoulder, his thumb caressing her two bullet wounds still stark against her creamy skin from a silly, young mistake made years ago.

“It's not like I should be worried.” Jack whispered, almost as if to himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her temple. “Don’t do anything stupid, Carter.”


	2. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One punch and he's down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. Some disturbing language in this chapter. Be advised.

The room was dim, a single light bulb hanging overhead. Jack glared at it, swinging back and fourth, annoyed at the rope that tied his hands behind the chair he was tied to prevented him from stopping the damn thing’s movement. He chewed on the fabric in his mouth in frustration, working at the knots around his wrists with one disturbing thought in his mind.

Why had they taken him alive?

Not that he’s complaining.

He had been on a simple reconnaissance trip down to the docks in search of smugglers exporting weapons overseas. He’d stumbled across a clandestine meeting and run into a little bit of trouble.

He should know by now that it’s never simple.

He could practically hear Peggy’s laughing voice in his head right now:

“One punch and you’re down, Jack. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“No, Carter, one of _your_ punches and I’m down.”

In this case, it took a blackjack to the back of his head by one guy sneaking up behind him.

Jack was torn from his thoughts when the door of the room he was being kept in suddenly burst open, drawing his attention. Three men entered the room, smirks on their faces.

“Well, look what we have here, boys. Cop’s too nosy for his own good.”

The man who spoke hooked Jack’s gag with one finger, pulling it out of his mouth.

“Don’t know what you fellas are talking about. It’s a nice night for a walk.”

“Yeah, sure, Pal.” Thug #3 snorted.

“Listen, this is gonna be way more trouble than you boys want to deal with.”

The punch thrown into his cheekbone hurt like hell, but it wasn’t any real surprise. He shook his head to rid himself of the flares across his vision. Thug #2 stepped back behind Leader Thug, rubbing his knuckles.

“Now, we need some information from you before we cut our losses, Cop. Or should I say, Agent Jack Thompson?”

Leader Thug held up Jack’s badge. Jack inwardly groaned. He rolled his eyes at his captors.

“Seems you got me over a barrel, now, boys. Seein’ as you know my name and all. Now you can steal my mail.”

The punch to the stomach is another one he saw coming, but that didn’t stop him from doubling over, gasping, desperately trying to get his breath back. Jack clenched his jaw as Leader Thug grabbed a handful of his blonde hair and tipped the Agent’s head up to face him.

“Tell me what your people know about us and I’ll make this quick.” Leader Thug sneered into Jack’s face.

“You’re not gonna find me the talkative type.” Jack growled, his voice gravelly. Leader Thug tossed Jack’s head to the side.

“See, when I said I would make it quick, I wasn’t talkin’ about you, Thompson.” Leader Thug explained, getting to his feet. Jack watched as the man took out a wallet from his back pocket.

Jack’s wallet.

“I was talking about your girl.”

Leader Thug opened his wallet and produced a picture from the leather. Flapping it in front of his face. Jack felt his jaw clench harder as his bound hands clenched into fists.

“Now that’s a hot piece of ass. Peggy.” Leader Thug groaned as he looked at her picture, showing it to Jack. Peggy's smile, even dulled by the black and white of the picture, shone back at him. “I would love to hear the noises she’d make after I hunt her down. But, you tell me what you know, I’ll go easy on her. Capice?”

Jack regarded the man before him with cold blue eyes.

Before he burst into uproarious laughter, doubling over as much as his bound hands would allow.

“Somethin’ funny, Cop?”

“And here I was thinking you boys were smarter than I gave you credit for.” Jack cried, trying to catch his breath. “Boy, that’s a riot, you guys going after Peggy. Take pictures for me, will ya?”

“What’s a matter with you? I’m gonna kill your girl, Thompson!” Leader Thug sputtered.

Jack wiped the tears of laughter away with his shoulder before he met Leader Thug’s eyes.

“I think you’d try your hardest, Kid.”

Suddenly, the sound of a man’s cry was heard outside of the door just before it was silenced.

“What was that?” Thug #2 asked, his voice fearful as he reached for his shoulder holster.

Jack smirked.

“My girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about a companion to this.


	3. A Little More Than That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartson cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fanfiction trope whoops

Peggy felt the burn down her throat from the frigid air around her as she crashed through the snow-covered undergrowth, wincing at every gasp and rustle she made, despite the fact there was nothing to be done about it.

She didn’t want to make it any easier for their hunters to find them.

The mission was a disaster from the start. Their intelligence was bad and there were ten times the security they were led to believe at a seemingly abandoned Hydra encampment rumored to have still active cube weapons.

But Germany was no longer supposed to be a problem, right?

“Carter!” A harsh whisper caught her attention. She turned her attention briefly to the lithe blonde man running beside her, struggling with the underbrush as much as she was.

Thompson used hand signals to indicate something up ahead. Peggy looked up and saw a small cabin, nestled in the underbrush, almost invisible with snow and branches. She wouldn’t have known it was there if he hadn’t pointed it out.

The two of them dashed toward it, despite the fact they had not heard evidence of their pursuers in hours. Thompson shouldered the door open and they rushed inside. Peggy looked around at the dust-covered furnishings.

“Looks like nobody’s been here for awhile. Anything to make a fire with?” Thompson asked, after he locked the door. Peggy shook her head.

“Even if there were, it would be too risky.” Peggy answered. She watched as Thomspon peered out the small hole the snow made behind the window.  “Anybody else left out there?”

“Reese and Remirez ran the other way, I think most of ‘em came after us. I think they saw us with the power source. Good work finding it, by the way.”

Peggy looked at Thompson, the low light reflected from the snow outside accenting the contours of his jaw line and couldn’t quite place how she felt about the praise.

They had grown into something like colleagues while gathering intelligence about Leviathan and while she still caught glimpses of the arrogant pigheaded man she was introduced to when she came to New York after the war and started working for the SSR, she also saw a glimpses of someone new.

“Yes, well, I’m sure it will come in handy for something.” Peggy got out the power cell that had been detected from the hideout. She caressed the metal, still glowing blue. Peggy wondered if they got it to Howard if he could use it to find…

…Steve.

The pang she felt in her heart every time she thought of him was still almost too painful to bear.

“You okay, Carter?”

Peggy was jostled out of her thoughts by Thompson’s voice. He was looking at her from his lookout position at the window. She buried her feelings along with the power source in her rucksack.

“I’m fine. We should stay here for tonight. The rendezvous isn’t until tomorrow morning and that’s not for a few hours.”

Peggy spied a reasonably comfortable looking couch sitting back from the fireplace they couldn’t use.

“You can take the couch. I’ll take the floor.” Thompson offered.

“Don’t be silly.” Peggy said. Thompson groaned.

“Why do you always have to argue with me? Look, Carter, you can take care of yourself and I know that, but I’m not gonna take the couch while-“

“I mean, we’re both taking the couch. It’s below zero.” Peggy answered.

“Oh.”

Peggy took off her utility belt, set it next to her bag on the floor, and laid down on the couch while Thompson did the same. The temperature was better, but not enough to stop the tremors in her body ever since the adrenaline from their escape form the Hydra compound.

She heard Thompson sigh and sift, unbuttoning the front of his jumpsuit.

“What the hell are you doing?” Peggy demanded.

“Easy, Marge. You’re shivering.” Thompson defended. “I can warm you up.”

“Oh.” Peggy answered. She hesitated, then reached down to unbutton her jumpsuit as well.

They both unbuttoned down to the waist and he slid closer to her, sliding his arms into her jumpsuit and around her t-shirt clad torso. In spite of herself, she tucked body against the warm cotton of his undershirt, her cheek pressed against his chest. She felt her shivers subside and she wrapped her arms around him under his jumpsuit as well.

“Think you can get me alone in a cabin and take advantage of me?” Thompson asked. Peggy chuffed out a laugh. “What kind of fella do you think I am, Carter?”

“Stuff it, Thompson.” Peggy sighed, glad to finally be warm. Thompson chuckled softly.

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” Thompson asked. “I can take first watch.”

“Agent-“ Peggy started.

“You took on three times the guys I did. Saved my neck for the hundredth time. Least I can do is take first watch.” Thompson interrupted.

Peggy wanted to argue, but the heat from his body was starting to sink into her bones and the exhaustion she felt made her mind sink into a pleasant cloud of sleepiness and Thompson’s cologne.

“If you insist.” She breathed against his chest.

There was silence in the cabin for a few moments and Peggy found herself getting lost in the sound of his heartbeat thrumming steadily in her ear, his warm body pressed against hers.

“How did you know about this?” Peggy asked, her voice a little slurred with exhaustion and the comfort of his body heat.

“After my pops lost his job in the fall, we didn’t have a lot of money when I was a kid.” Thompson rumbled, his voice sending vibrations through Peggy’s body. “Heat didn’t happen too often."

“So, I’m just a heater for you, eh?” She joked deliriously. Peggy felt him chuckle softly against her just before she drifted off.

Jack looked down at Peggy’s soft features, relaxed from the coiled, lethal Agent she was. She breathed softly against the hollow of his throat, her body pressed against him and he curled his arms more tightly around her, allowing himself a breath to take in the scent of her chocolate brown hair. She made a soft sound in her sleep and he answered the last question she asked to the silent room.

“A little more than that, Carter.” He whispered, trying to ignore the longing in his chest as he resisted the urge to kiss her forehead.


	4. I Can't Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can say it now, see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst. Well, a little something.

Thompson couldn’t catch his breath.

His long legs pumped as fast as he could make them go, his hard sole shoes making a depressing amount of noise on the concrete of the warehouse they were cornered in.

He tore around a corner and pressed his back against a wall, trying to quiet his labored breathing enough to hear his pursuer.

“How’s the run, Agent Thompson?”

The voice, so familiar, is foreign to him. It’s usually so eloquent, warm, and well-spoken, but the voice that echoed off the metal walls was tainted with cruel laughter against his ears.

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw as he swallowed, clutching his gun with both hands until the knuckles of his already pale hand were white.

“This isn’t you.” He found himself whispering almost silently.

The laughter echoed through the night and sent a chill down his spine.

“You know that for a fact, do you?” the voice asked. “You know me so well, right, Jack?”

He usually delighted when his name passed through those lips, now it sounded like a curse.

“C’mon…c’mon…” Thompson chanted.

“Wondering where the backup is, Jack?” the voice chortled. Jack’s eyes flew open as he looked around wildly, unable to place where the voice was coming from.

There was several seconds of agonizing silence, the sound of Thompson’s heart pounding in his ears, until red lipsticked lips caressed his ear in a breathy whisper.

“Nobody is coming to save you.”

Thompson scrambled to his feet, cocking the hammer back on his gun with one hand. He found himself with the muzzle of a pistol in his face, a delicate hand with red fingernails wrapped around the grip. He looked past the cold metal into the face of the woman who held it.

“Nobody is coming to save you, Jack.” Peggy Carter ground out. She smiled, her voluptuous lips twisted in a sneer, her usually warm brown eyes glassed over from the gas she had pushed Jack out of the way of earlier and inhaled herself.

If only they’d known what the gas did.

“Carter. There’s gotta be a way to…” Thompson hated the way his voice trembled, the pit in his stomach, this whole terrible situation.

“How does it feel? To feel powerless?” Carter interrupted. “To feel like nothing?”

Jack, tried to swallow around the lump in his throat as he gripped the gun feeling so wrong pointed into Carter’s face, a face of the woman he’d grown to care for deeply.

“Carter, please…”

“Come, Jack.” Carter growled, baring her teeth. “I can’t protect you.”

Jack gripped his revolver for a few precious moments, even though he knew what was to be done, his breath escaping his parted lips in desperate, small gasps.

“I can’t.”

Jack dropped his arm, his gun clattering to the ground. His pleading blue eyes met Carter’s cold brown as he slowly sank to his knees, raising his hands as Carter kept the gun pointed between his eyes.

“I can’t hurt you.”

"I can't protect you." Carter’s face tensed, her features conflicted.

“I can’t hurt you because…” Jack pressed on.

Jack choked. He wanted to say the word. He wanted to say it so badly. But not like this. Never like this.

He took the gun pointed at him, gently cradling it in his hands and moved it until it was pointed at his chest.

“I love-“

A gunshot rang out.

And Peggy Carter woke up screaming.

“Carter. Carter! C’mon, Peggy. Open your eyes. C’mon.”

Peggy’s eyes flew open to meet the concerned face of none other than Jack Thompson beside her on the bed, his voice rough from sleep, his blonde hair loose and in a disarray his face twisted in concern as he gently caressed her into wakefulness.

“Jack…” she gasped around her tight throat, tears stinging in her eyes.

He gathered her up in his arms and she let a few tears fall, her teeth clenching, as she ran her hand over the gunshot scar on his shoulder, as if the shooter pulled up at the very last second.

“I love you. I love you. Don’t think about it. I love you.” Jack chanted, holding her against his chest as he stroked her hair soothingly. “I can say it now, see? The whole thing. I love you. I’ll say it forever, I promise. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. I am garbage.


	5. High Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you nervous, Agent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side ship of mine in here. I hope nobody minds.

“It’s not right.”

Jack tugged on the bow tie around his neck, the tuxedo that fit him perfectly seemed stiflingly tight compared to the laid-back wool suits he wore to work, his blond hair styled to perfection.

“Oh, stop fidgeting.” He heard a smooth English accent say from beside him.

Jack looked over at Peggy carter, sitting with her ankles crossed gracefully in the seat next to him. The red silk dress she wore hugged every curve of her incredible, powerful body, her soft brown hair swept up and pinned, her make-up flawless.

You would never have guessed she had beaten a roomful of highly trained enemy operatives to a bloody pulp earlier that day.

“Angie did this on purpose.” Jack grunted instead, still appreciating Peggy’s graceful form as he pulled on the sleeves of his suit jacket. “A limo? C’mon.”

“She’s excited. Don’t be ridiculous.” Peggy answered.

“I mean, she knows what you do for a living.”

Peggy turned toward him, regarding him with brown eyes just barely betraying a smile.

“Do you mean to tell me you can’t blend in?” Peggy asked.

“Not with that many people!” Jack defended. “…and pictures…”

“Are you nervous, Agent?” Peggy teased, her red lips pulling themselves into a dazzling smile.

“Maybe.” Jack admitted quietly.

Peggy merely smiled wider before she hooked her finger in his collar and pulled him toward her until their lips met, cradling his jaw gently. She pulled away smiling as the limo pulled to a stop. She used her thumb to wipe the remnants of lipstick from his lips.

Jack Thompson forgot what he was going to say.

Then the limo door opened just before Peggy and Jack were blinded by flashbulbs.

Peggy smiled the best she could while Jack had the feeling he would look like a deer in the headlights in every single one of those pictures. Peggy looked over at Jack before gently wrapping her hands around his elbow. He looked into her eyes and he suddenly felt much calmer, knowing they were side-by-side.

After the photographers figured out they weren’t famous, the pictures died down and they allowed Peggy and Jack to move down the carpet under the glowing marquee with Angela Martinelli in neon. They approached the doorman.

“Name?” The man grunted.

“Margaret Carter.” Peggy answered smoothly. Jack was once again reminded how lucky he was to be with her, since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to find his voice yet.

The man checked her name off the list and let them into the theatre. They both were frozen for a moment.

For all her bluster to Jack in the limo, Peggy’s heart was pounding in her chest. She was nervous. Ask her to infiltrate hostile territory by jumping out of an airplane, no problem.

A high society party, however…

She wasn’t any good at them in England and she wasn’t any good at them now.

“Hey, Sousa!” she heard Jack say.

Peggy caught sight of Daniel Sousa, sheepishly standing in his tuxedo off to one side, a drink in one hand, leaning on his recently polished crutch with the other. He met their eyes and immediately brightened as they made their way over to him.

“Boy, are you guys a sight for sore eyes.” Daniel sighed, relieved as they joined him. “Some party, huh?”

“It’s something.” Peggy answered.

“ENGLISH!”

Peggy smiled when she heard Angie squeal her nickname and turned to face her friend in a dazzling teal dress, a delighted smile on her face.

“You made it!” Angie enthused, coming to wrap Peggy in a hug. Peggy hugged her back just a fiercely.

“Of course, Angie. I wouldn’t miss it.” Peggy answered. “Sorry we’re late.”

“Don’t worry about it. It looks like these things take awhile. I’m just glad you’re here!” Angie hugged her again. She glanced at Jack. “Oh, hey, Blondie.”

“Hey, Angie.” Jack answered.

“Danny! You made it, too!” Angie squeaked, catching sight of Sousa, having put his drink down and wiping his hand on his pants to get rid of the condesation.

“’Course I did. My best girl invited me, didn’t she?” Sousa answered. Angie smiled even wider as she ran up to him and planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek. Peggy tried to hide her smile as Sousa blushed beet red.

“You ready to go inside, Honey Bunny?” Angie asked him, her voice low, as she nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

“Y-yeah, yeah, sure thing.” Sousa stammered. Angie smiled as she wiped the lipstick from his cheek and he blushed even harder, if that was possible, looking at the ground bashfully.

“Then let’s go! I saved you guys great seats!” She said excitedly again and ran up to take Peggy’s arm, leading her into the theater. Jack smiled as she watched the two women, chatting with dazzling smiles as they moved into the movie theater.

“Pretty great life a couple of lucky stiffs like us landed in, huh, Jack?” Sousa said from beside him.

“Sure is…” Jack answered as he and Sousa moved to follow Peggy and Angie. He leaned in close to his friend. “…Honey Bunny.”

“Stuff it, Thompson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't schedule my updates. I am the actual worst. Your comments are amazing and I love them.


	6. It's Not Your Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's My Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this gets a bit hot and heavy, be forewarned. Note the rating change. What can I say? If it's wrong for a lady to save the day and then get some nookie from a handsome gentleman, I don't wanna be right.

“You had no right.”

“I beg your pardon?” Peggy turned toward Agent Thompson, who was angrily taking off his suit jacket in the hotel room they had shared for the duration of their undercover mission as a married couple. The mission completed, they were given orders from the Chief: “Rest up. We’ll pick you up in the morning.”

Meaning she was going to be sharing a hotel room with a very irritated Jack Thompson.

“I mean you had no right!” Jack burst out, her paced, wiping a hand over his face.

“I assessed the situation and made a decision, Agent.”

“Assessed-!” Jack choked on his response, seemingly too enraged to articulate it. “You’re unbelievable. Unbelievable!”

Peggy recalled the memory for earlier that day.

_“I can get through. I can disarm it.”_

_“No, Carter. We’re going to find another way.” Thompson had reasoned, looking through the small opening in to sewer to where the bomb could be seen, the timer on the side ticking away the seconds. “We’ll just have to evacuate.”_

_“There’s no time, Jack!” Peggy hissed, just before lowering her voice to avoid attracting the attention of the people passing by the mouth of the alley nearby. His shoulders were too wide to fit through the opening to the area the bomb was walled up. They both knew it._

_But she could get through._

_“Carter, you go down there, something goes wrong and you won’t be able to get back out before-!“ Jack cut himself off, staring into the crawlspace, his eyebrows drawn together, his blue eyes desperately searching for an answer._

_“If we keep arguing, it won’t matter!” Peggy reasoned._

_“No.” he said with finality. She pursed her lips. “I’m not going to take that risk.” He said, almost to himself. She clenched her jaw, leveling her gaze as she cemented her decision._

_“It’s not your risk to take.” She said just before she grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a searing kiss. He was frozen for a split second, a sharp intake of breath through his nose cooling her flushed skin before he relaxed into her touch, wrapping his hands around her waist. They broke apart and his eyes lazily opened, dazed, a small smile on his kiss-stained lips._

_Then he realized._

_“No…Car…Carter…” Jack slurred, clenching his jaw as he fought to stay conscious. His grip on her waist grew weak and she caught him, carefully lying him down on the pavement. His head rolled to the side, his pace peaceful in a sleep he was unwillingly pulled into._

_She allowed herself one caress of his cheek as she took one last look at his serene face._

_“It’s my choice.” She whispered before turning and sliding into the crawl space._

“I am gonna find that fancy lipstick of yours and I’m gonna toss it into the Hudson!” Jack thundered, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“We can leave that out of the report if that’s what you’re worried about.“ Peggy said.

“It’s not about the report.” He breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, his fake wedding ring shining on his hand.

“What? What is it? You just wanted to stop me from doing my job?” she seethed.

“It is not your job to die, Carter!” Thompson shouted back.

“It’s a risk we all took, Jack!” Peggy barked at him. “You know that and so do I.”

“It’s not your risk!” Jack ground out.

“And why is that? I’m an Agent; or do you not think I’m capable-!” Peggy started.

“No!”

“Then why not?” Peggy spat.

“Because I can’t lose you!” Jack yelled.

Jack looked away from her to the floor. She was frozen in the pregnant silence that followed, not quite believing her ears.

“You think you have something to prove, and you don’t. Not to…not to me.” Jack admitted through clenched teeth. “I know when Rogers died it tore you up real bad…but…that doesn’t mean you get to just…”

“Just what, exactly?” Peggy asked.

“You know what.” He snapped, the fire back as he stepped toward her.

“Oh, for God’s sake! Say what you mean for once!” Peggy insisted, meeting his step with a bigger one until they were almost standing nose to nose.

“Jesus! You are such a pain in the neck!” Thompson growled, grabbing her shoulders.

“And you are an insufferable jackass!” Peggy fired back as she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirtfront.

“Yeah, well, I’m an insufferable jackass who cares about you!” Jack yelled.

“And I’m a pain in the neck that can’t lose you, either!” Peggy matched his voice as she pushed him until his broad back was against the wall.

There was silence, both of them staring at each other, fiery brown eyes meeting icy blue, seemingly unresponsive about what they just admitted to each other.

Their bodies pulled flush together as the kiss exploded from both of them. He pulled her in desperately as she came up to meet him, his hands splayed across her back as she clutched at the nape of his neck, the angry puffs of their breath escaping against each other’s skin. They broke apart and opened their eyes, the fire not dulled in the slightest.

“That one’s not gonna make me pass out, is it?” He asked breathlessly.

She shouted through her teeth and used his shirtfront to swing him around and toss him on the bed. He went willingly, feeling his body bounce on the mattress as the dark glare she sent him through her eyelashes made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“You drive me absolutely insane, Agent Thompson.” Peggy growled, stalking over to him.

“And you couldn’t irritate me more if you tried, Agent Carter.” He said back, his shirt ripped open, his chest heaving from where he was splayed out on the bed, his cheeks flushed.

Peggy pinned him against the bedspread with two hands against his chest, straddling his narrow hips. He strained his neck to meet her lips, his hands moving up the smooth skin of her thighs. Her body moved against him and a groan rumbled in his chest as he felt himself react to her attention.

He rolled them until he was on top of her, trailing kisses down her neck as he unbuttoned her dress. She gasped through red parted lips, lifting her chin to give him more access as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. She slid her arms up his back and dragged her nails down his skin. He reared up at the electric feeling the pain brought.

“Carter…” his strangled voice called out to the room.

Peggy used his distraction to flip their positions again, pinning his shoulders to the bed. She watched as his jaw went slack with want as he tipped his head up, baring his throat to her, his eyelids heavy as he gasped. She leaned down to his ear, her creamy skin barely grazing the srubble on his flushed cheek.

“I won’t lose you either, Jack.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what's wrong with me.
> 
> I wanted to take you guys' temperature. I was thinking about getting a bit more explicit in future chapters. Tell me what you think!


	7. Perfectly Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation was grim, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me. It's a bit more campy than I wanted it to be. Sort of James Bond-y. Bit of a disturbing situation, be cautioned. Anyway, enjoy.

Thompson was screaming.

Peggy’s fuzzy focus landed on that one distressing fact as she struggled to stay conscious. He was screaming words at someone or something and she couldn’t decipher what he was saying for the life of her.

Her head was pounding and she couldn’t quite open her eyes. She groaned, the sound muted behind the ringing in her ears. She tried to roll onto her side and felt debris from the explosion crunch under her back.

If they didn’t stop finding nasty surprises in these “abandoned’ Hydra bunkers, she was going to stop coming to Europe altogether.

This one in particular was still occupied by a particularly militant sect.

And still armed, apparently.

Peggy groaned as she tried to get up, tried to move her aching body, but the explosion had weakened her. She tried to move and all it managed to do was send pain shooting up and down her body.

She couldn’t find the strength.

She couldn’t find the strength to help him.

She’d failed…again.

Peggy heard someone shout _hold him!_  in German before she felt hands on her, two fingers pressing against the pulse still beating in her throat.

“-her! What are you doing? Don’t touch her!” Thompson’s words finally made sense to her addled mind. With herculean effort, she opened her eyes.

‘Surrounded’ didn’t even begin to cover it.

Thompson was held between two men, shoving him against a wall and handcuffing his hands behind his back. At least he was conscious; an annoyed look on his face as he struggled to break free. She could see a wide swath of blood flowing from a cut just under his hairline, but he didn’t look too badly hurt.

There was one man standing above her, checking her pulse, what looked like a leader, two more standing to the side with guns, and the others were busy with Thompson.

The situation was grim, to say the least.

_She’s still alive_ the man above her said in German.

_Pity_ the leader answered.

_What should we do with them?_ ” one of the men holding Thompson grunted. The leader walked over to Thompson and grabbed the blonde’s chin. Thompson’s jaw clenched as the leader rotated his head from side to side, seemingly examining him.

_Take her outside and kill her._ The leader ordered absent-mindedly.

Okay, that was expected.

“No!” Thompson shouted. Oh, perhaps he knew German. Good to know.

_What about him?_ one of the others ask as two men grabbed Peggy’s arms.

_He is a decent specimen._ the leader decided, tossing Thompson’s head to the side. _He might be useful elsewhere. Take him to the lab._

“Oh, bugger.” Peggy cursed through her teeth.

“Carter!” Thompson looked over when he heard her voice. “Are you okay?”

“’M fine…” Peggy’s foggy mind wrestled with the situation. She remembered what little Bucky was able to talk about when he was in the hands of the Germans. Thompson had no idea what horrors he was in store for, what they were going to do to him. She had to get them out of here, somehow…

But there was no time.

“Carter…” Thompson started, his boots sliding on the concrete, desperate for traction to get to her as they tried to drag him away.

“Thompson...” she willed her body to fight, to save him, but she was still weak from the blast. “Get out…get out as soon as you can.”

“Damn it, Carter.” Thompson turned and head butted one of the men holding him, bringing his leg up and throwing his knee into the man’s stomach. He ran over to her, sliding through the debris on his knees, struggling to keep his balance with his hands chained behind him. “Don’t make me do this in front of a bunch of Nazis.”

“What?” she asked, her brown eyes focusing on his clear blue.

He leaned in a brushed his lips against hers, the faintest of touches that made the world come into sharp focus on that one moment.

Then the Nazis recovered.

Thompson grunted as he was dragged away and Peggy was frozen in confusion for the moment, allowing the two men holding her before to resume pulling her toward the door.

She stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath on the cold outside air, giving herself some focus.

She could do this.

The man on her left went down with no problem, it took merely a sweep of her leg after getting her feet under her on the cold ground. The other man squawked and scrambled for his gun and she turned, sending her elbow crashing into his face and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Peggy sent the heel of her boot into the first man’s face before he could get up off the ground. She reached down and relieved them of their weapons before kicking the door to the bunker down and disappearing into the darkness.

Peggy pressed herself against the wall of the instillation. The Hydra agents were small in number, but they got the drop on her once and she was not going to let that happen again. She pressed her lips together as she heard one of them coming down the hallway.

The man gave a short cry before Peggy delivered a short thrust with the meat of her hand to his throat, cutting off any sound he made. She sent a staggering uppercut into his jaw and he, too was down like his comrades.

Three down, three to go.

The “lab” they spoke of was a small room on the northeast corner of the compound she remembered seeing on the building plans. She pressed her ear up against the door.

_This is not going to be pleasant for you, Agent_ Peggy heard the leader say.

“I didn’t figure it would be.” Thompson answered in English.

He’d barely gotten the words out before he started screaming through his teeth over a crackle of electricity.

Peggy couldn’t waste any more time.

She shouldered the door open, her stolen gun in hand. Thompson was strapped to a metal table with two men standing beside him. One man stood to the side with his hand on a switch, presumably the source of the electricity that was sending Thompson’s body into convulsions.

Peggy clenched her jaw and took out one of the guards before the gun gammed.

Damn. Perhaps they were not as well armed as she thought.

She took the gun’s strap off her shoulder and rammed the butt of the gun in the other guards’ stomach, making him double over. She sent her knee into his face and he was out of the count.

The switch was a bit rusted, so she had to throw her weight against it before it would turn, ceasing the hum of the electricity to the table where Thompson was held.

“Watch your back, Carter!” Thompson shouted from the table.

Peggy whirled around just in time to duck a punch thrown by  the leader and she came up to head butt him. He stumbled backwards, cursing in German before Peggy threw a kick into his chest. He flew backwards and hit the torture device.

The leader’s body thrashed as electricity coursed through it. The lights flickered before going out and the leader fell, smoking, to the floor.

Peggy took a deep breath before she stumbled over to Thompson, first freeing his ankles from the restraints, then his wrists, then his chest. She helped him off the table and he took her face softly in his hands.

“Are you alright?” he asked, swiping away the blood flowing out of a cut on her lip.

“Perfectly fine.” Peggy answered. “Now, I believe you owe me a proper kiss, Thompson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damsel in distress Thompson is my favorite. I just can't get enough. 
> 
> ...I warned you guys about me being garbage.


	8. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can be of assistance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned into a bit of a monster. Oh, well. Another one of my favorite tropes. I feel like I should have abandoned ship after the season finale, but I wrote down my thoughts on Jack's behavior on tumblr [here](http://snowballschance35.tumblr.com/post/112155225112/a-small-thought-about-jack-thompson)

“Get down on the ground! This is a stick-up!”

Peggy pursed her lips as the insufferable man that had barged into the bank earlier shouted for the thousandth time, causing a new chorus of panicked squeals to echo off the marble from the people in the bank. He and his two comrades reveled in the terror they brought.

“Oh, please…” Peggy groaned as she rolled her eyes, annoyed she was going to get back late to the office. One of them men rounded on her, brandishing his revolver.

“You! Sugar Lips! You get that fine ass on the floor!” the man shouted, stepping toward her confrontationally.

Peggy felt her muscles tense, ready to take this obviously untrained idiot down, but paused, catching sight of the gun pointed at an elderly man clutching his cane with a shaking hand, another pointed at a mother trying to protect her child. She clenched her jaw hard enough to hear it creak before she raised her hands.

“Of course.” She answered, lowering her self gracefully to sit on the tile floor.

“That’s it, Sweetheart.” The man sneered. “There’s a good girl.”

It took everything Peggy had not to strangle him.

“Everyone be good little boys and girls and we can get what we came for and go!” The leader seemed intent of terrorizing a woman with a baby, who cowered before him, protecting her child. The whole exchange sent a dark wave of anger across Peggy’s body.

“At least they haven’t tripped the-“ Peggy began muttered.

The sound of approaching sirens filled the air. The robbers swore.”

“-alarm. Bullocks.” Peggy finished to herself. “This is going to take awhile.”

 

Jack Thompson didn’t really pay attention to the radio that played over the office as he bent over his desk, trying to get a solid start on his paperwork before lunch. He leaned back with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. Even with his increased effort, he was ten minutes late going to lunch.

“We interrupt this program with a special news bulletin.” The announcer broke into the music. Jack barely registered it, leaning back over his desk. “There is a robbery in progress at the First National Bank Downtown. Masked men armed with gun are now holding a just under a dozen people hostage as police try to talk them down.”

Jack heard the sound of a crutch clattering to the ground.

“You okay, Sousa?” Thompson asked without looking up from his desk.

“The bank…” Sousa began.

“Yeah, let the cops handle it.” Jack answered, making a note on a report.

“Jack…C-Carter…” Sousa voice continued.

Jack finally turned in his desk chair to see Sousa getting to his feet and grabbing his crutch from where it had fallen to the ground.

“Yeah, she went…went to…”

Jack’s mind went screeching to a halt as his stomach did a flip.

“…went to the bank.” Jack finished. He scrambled up and followed Sousa out of the SSR.

“Hey, where do you two think your going?” The very new, very pain in the ass chief called to them.

“Lunch break!” Thompson called over his shoulder as he ran ahead and pressed the button for the elevator while Sousa caught up.

 

Thompson and Sousa screeched to a halt in front of the bank, several police cars out front with their lights flashing parked out front. Thompson pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered out front and flashed his badge.

“Agents Thompson and Sousa.” Thompson barked, using his most authoritative voice, ignoring the pit in his stomach. “What’s happening, here?”

“Trying to get a line into the bank to get demands, but no luck so far, Agent.” The officer in charge answered. “Say, what’s the SSR got to do with this? This is way out of your jurisdiction.”

Thompson hesitated. If they knew an SSR agent was a hostage, they would be moved as far away from the bank as they could get and the Chief would be notified.

“Hey! You gonna ask questions or are you gonna control the situation!?” Sousa broke in abruptly, stomping over with his crutch. Thompson glanced over at him just in time to see his friend nod his head over to an unoccupied alley and wink.

“Well, no sir, I just, uh…” Thompson heard the officer say as he slipped away toward the alley.

“’Uh’? You gonna start speaking words, officer, or am I going to have to find a supervisor that really doesn’t like you?” Sousa countered.

Jack smiled as he slipped into the alley unseen.

 

Peggy almost had it worked out.

The police out front spooking the robbers was a setback, to be sure. She would have much preferred it had the robbers just gotten the money and gone. It certainly would have been a more safe option.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t an option anymore.

And the robbers were getting jumpy.

“What’do we do, boss?”

“Shaddap! I’m thinkin’.” The leader snapped.

Peggy smirked.

“If you’re looking for input.” She piped up. “I can be of assistance.”

“What did I tell you about talkin’, Sugar Lips?” one of the robbers rounded on her.

“Of course. I was just thinking it might be easier to make a getaway if you put everyone in the vault and just take one hostage out the back.” Peggy reasoned. “Police always forget an alley entrance.”

“Shaddap, I said!” the man pointing his gun at her said

“Wait a minute. That’s not a bad idea.” The leader conceded. “How do you know so much about this, Girly?”

“Films.” Peggy lied easily. “One hostage, fast getaway.”

Peggy saw the leader give a slimy smirk and tried to keep the satisfaction off her face when she knew her plan was going to work.

“You volunteerin’, Sugar Lips?” The leader asked. Peggy feigned surprised.

“Oh, please, no!” Peggy simpered. “What a distressing and unforseen turn of events!”

The leader, however, did not notice the slight twinge of sarcasm in her voice. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up.

“You boys get everybody into the vault!” the leader ordered. He turned to Peggy and jerked her close, sliding his hand down her backside. “You and those Sugar Lips can keep me company, Sugar Lips.”

Peggy narrowed her eyes and smirked at him.

She was going to enjoy this.

 

Jack crept through the back end of the bank, gun drawn. He kept his breathing quiet, trying to hear the voices of the robbers or the hostages. His heart dropped when he heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. He felt terror course through him. If anybody hurt her...

He rounded the corner pointing his gun at the sounds of the conflict.

“Hold it!” He yelled.

His eyes landed on two prostrate men on the floor, dressed in black. The third was in the process of being choked unconscious.

“Help, Mister!” the man gagged, scrambling at Carter’s arm around his throat, his face turning purple. “This dame’s crazy!”

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he holstered his gun. Peggy finally let go of the man and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

“Good afternoon, Jack.” Peggy greeted.

“Peggy.” Jack grunted, the elation of seeing her making his throat tight. “I guess I shouldn’t waste my breath asking if you’re alright.”

“Don’t be silly.” Peggy chided. “I’m perfectly fine. That’s the leader, the other two are his associates. I’m going to go free the hostages.”

“All on your lunch break, huh?” Jack asked.

“I was depositing my paycheck."

Carter turned to go and Thompson found himself calling out to her.

"Carter!" She turned back to him, her eyes curious. He stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh!" she gave a small surprised noise before she wrapped her arms around him as well. "There, there, Jack."

"I'm glad you're safe, Carter." Jack said as he let go and stepped back awkwardly.

"Of course." she adjusted her jacket. "Now, I'll free the hostages."

"I'll get the cops to stand down." Thompson answered as she started to walk away again.

"Right. Oh, and be careful with the leader. Both his arms are broken.” Carter tossed over her shoulder.

Jack watched as she sashayed toward the vault, a dreamy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's kind of blah. I'm going through a "I hate myself and everything I write" phase right now.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's two against one, Carter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after a brief crisis of faith, I do believe I am still complete garbage and shipping this ship even harder than before. I prove it thusly:

Peggy huffed out a sigh as she tossed her keys on the table next to the door of her house as she shut and locked it. She breathed in the scent of her home, her life, her sanctuary and let the stress of the last few days roll off her. Despite the fact there was no one else in the house, she couldn’t help but be at ease.

She was finally home.

She was just taking off her coat and hat, hanging it on a coat tree next to the door when she heard a creaking from upstairs. A creaking coming from a very important room. Her stomach flipped with fear.

Immediately on edge, she silently unclasped her purse and pulled out her pistol. Clicking the safety off, she stole silently up the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky one third from the top. She pressed her back against the wall, her gun aloft, taking a silent breath before she rounded the corner, her weapon at the ready.

Her eyes landed on Jack Thompson, sitting in a rocking chair, his long legs propped up on the bookcase in one corner. His button up was open, his suspenders loose around his hips, his tie untied and haphazardly draped around his neck. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed in sleep, his head had rolled to one side.

The baby girl on his chest rose and fell gently with his breaths, his large hands holding her in place, protecting her even in his sleep. She cooed softly from his chest, a tiny fist clutching the tail of his tie, her cheek rubbing against his soft undershirt against his warm chest, deeply asleep with her head resting against the beat of his heart.

Peggy relaxed her arm, letting the gun fall to her side. She leaned against the doorframe, letting her heart fill with the sight of her husband and their daughter, softly smiling.

Jack stirred, sucking in a breath, his blue eyes blinking awake before coming to rest on her. He returned her smile, then his eyes traveled down to see the gun in her hand.

“It’s two against one, Carter.” He whispered. “I’ll give you a fair chance to give yourself up.”

Peggy chuckled, setting the pistol safely out of reach before coming over to them.

“I haven’t got a chance. I surrender completely.” She whispered back, getting on her knees beside them and pulling his chin to her for a soft kiss. “I didn’t expect you home.”

“She got a little fussy at Stark’s shindig.” Jack answered as Peggy kissed the sleeping baby girl’s head. “We left early.”

“Doesn’t like parties. Just like her mum.” She breathed.

“How was D.C.?” Jack asked as he carefully got to his feet, his agile muscles used to their full capacity to not wake their sleeping daughter.

“Humid, full of bureaucrats, and missing my two favorite people.” Peggy answered, caressing her daughter’s belly after Jack carefully laid her in her crib. He laid her hand over hers, both hands capable of beating grown men to a bloody pulp, firing machine guns, breaking down doors, both laid gently over their sleeping daughter, cooing softly again.

“Well, well. Your two favorite people missed you, too.” He answered, sweeping her up in his arms. They shared another kiss before leaning their foreheads against each other.

“It’s good to be home.” She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I'm avoiding doing things I need to do with how productive I'm being. Anyway, my deepest thanks for all the comments. You guys are the greatest.


	10. Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where'd he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY NSFW Sexual content ahead. I had to post this before I lost my nerve. I don't even know how to tag this.
> 
> If I haven't been clear enough, this is porn.

Peggy tried to keep her breathing under control, her eyelids fluttering shut as she felt Jack’s teeth on her skin, unlatching her garters and sliding her underwear down her legs. He tossed them carelessly beside her stockings that lay abandoned on the floor under her desk, where Jack was currently kneeling between her spread legs.

He ran his hands up the creamy skin of her thighs, hiking up her skirt as he went, pressing his lips on every inch of exposed skin he found there. Peggy gasped as he put her legs on his shoulders. She ran her hands into his perfectly styled hair, mussing the blond strands through her fingers and she gripped it and pulled him to her.

His tongue parted his perfect pink lips as he reached out to taste her. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut at the feeling of Jack opening her. She sat even further toward the edge of her chair to give him more access, which he explored greedily.

He reached over her quivering thighs and slipped his fingers over her flesh, holding her open as he pressed inside her body, curling his tongue inside of her and making her hand grip his hair even tighter.

Then the door to her office opened.

“I have some things that need you signature, Director Carter.”

Peggy’s eyes flew open and she felt Jack freeze between her legs, safely hidden under her wooden desk, her skirt over his head. She look on with wide eyes as her secretary walked up to her desk, putting a file down on the only thing that was keeping her husband unseen.

“How many times have I told you to knock, Jimmy?” she asked, hoping her voice wasn’t as strangled as she thought it was.

“Sorry ma’am, but The Hill said it was urgent.” Jimmy answered. “Are you alright? You look flushed.”

“Absolutely fine.” She said tightly, awkwardly maneuvering up to sign the documents without looking conspicuous. She would normally read them first, but with Jack idly lapping at her labia while she was trying to handle the situation, she could be signing directives to fill her car with wool and set it ablaze and would not care one bit.

“Where’s Agent Thompson get to?” Jimmy asked.

“Hmm?” She asked, her heart leaping into her throat.

“Agent Thompson came in here for lunch earlier. Where’d he go?” Jimmy asked.

“He decided to eat in my office- _his office_!” Peggy quickly corrected, feeling the soft puff of air of Thompson’s laughter against her, making her jump slightly. “He decided to have lunch in his office today. Busy day.”

“Are you okay, ma’am?” Jimmy asked again.

“For the last time, I am fine. Please don’t disturb me for the next hour.” Peggy ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jimmy nodded before turning and heading out the door.

Peggy rolled backward and allowed Jack to sit up straight, laughing breathlessly.

“Eat in my office. Nice save, Carter.” Jack chuckled, leaning toward her.

“Oh, stuff it, Jack. Who doesn’t lock the door when they come in for a nooner?” Peggy asked, bringing him in by his tie, reveling in the debauched, flushed look on his face.

“I suppose I thought being undisturbed came with the perks of sleeping with the boss.” Jack groaned, pressing the bulge in the front of his slacks against her bare leg. She pulled him in for a kiss, sloppily exploring him with her tounge. She could fix her lipstick later.

“Well, the perks come with a price.” She breathed against his lips. “As you were, Thompson.”

Jack stole another kiss, smirking under heavily lidded eyes as he leaned back down between her legs.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too painful to read.
> 
> I live for you guys' comments. Keep them coming. I love them.


	11. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "North Wall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tense moment with a surprise ending. Read twice for full effect.

Jack Thompson slipped silently around the corner, holding his weapon aloft. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder behind him and glanced back at Peggy, who was peering over his shoulder for a moment before meeting his eyes.

“In here?” Jack breathed, nodding his head toward the room they were about to enter.

“Yes.” She answered, her hand sliding down and gripping his bicep, peering over his shoulder again; he reached back and put a comforting hand on her hip

“Are you sure?” he asked, squinting into the doorway, as if he could will the threat into view.

“North Wall.” Peggy confirmed. Jack nodded and gripped her hip, glancing back toward the room, pressing his back against the wall.

Jack kept his hand on her and Peggy didn’t let go of Jack bicep as they moved in tandem toward the room, ready to face the threat. Jack pushed the door tentatively with his foot, wincing at the muted creak it made.

He prayed their target didn’t notice.

He took a glance around the room, assessing the threat level before he spotted their objective on the North Wall, just like Peggy had said. He felt her clutch onto his bicep harder, her other hand on his shoulder.

Jack heard no noise for either of them, moving on their toes as they moved toward the threat. He raised his weapon, raising it ever so slowly, not drawing any attention. His jaw was slack in concentration and he felt Peggy tense behind him and knew form experience if he turned his head he would see her wincing with her teeth bared, but couldn’t risk it, his eyes glued to the target.

His weapon at the ready, Jack’s mucles tensed as he lunged-

-and felt a satisfying crunch as the wasp was crushed beneath the sole of his wife’s high heel: the closest thing in reach when he’d accepted this particular mission.

He felt Peggy sag with relief as the bug’s dead body fell to the floor and he gabbed a piece of newspaper to clean it up. He held up the crumpled piece of paper, wearing his undershirt, boxers, and socks, looking at his Peggy in her slip and bare feet.

“Threat neutralized.” He exclaimed proudly.

If you were to ask Jack Thompson after he’d met Peggy Carter what he thought of the SSR’s most lethal agent having a fear of wasps due to an allergy, he would have laughed himself silly.

But now, after a few years of marriage, he loved her even more for it. It wasn’t that she couldn’t face her fears herself; it was that she trusted him to face them together.

Even if he didn’t have any love for wasps either, he was happy to do it.

“There must be a nest around somewhere.” She reasoned as she watched him throw the paper with the dreaded wasp in the trash bin. “That’s the second this week.”

“We can call an exterminator.” He comforted her, drawing her into his arms. She smiled and wrapped herself around him.

“Thank you, Jack.” She put her hands on his warm chest, leaning up to give him a lingering kiss.

“You’re welcome, Peggy.” Jack answered.

“I love you.” Breathed against his lips.

“I love you, too.” Jack answered, smiling.

“And if you tell anyone at the office about this, I will kill you slowly.” Peggy whispered, pressing her lips against him again.

“Yes, Dear.” He answered.

They kissed for a few more moments before they both froze, an ominous buzzing filling the room.

Jack Thompson was not too proud to admit that he grabbed his wife’s hand and ran from the room with a shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute silly sillies being silly.


	12. Nameplate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had never felt so hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a happy ending because I can't do no tragedy, folks

The casket was beautiful.

Polished wood, gold handles, wreathed in flowers…quite a piece of handiwork, even if the very sight of it made him sick to his stomach.

Jack Thompson stood numbly beside it on a overcast afternoon in a hilly graveyard, staring at his gaunt reflection in the shine of the nameplate on the lid.

_Margaret Carter_

The service was quiet, unassuming, aside from the sniffling of a few of the mourners: Peggy’s friends from the Griffith, Angie, Stark, most of the SSR had been in attendance.

Jack had never felt so hollow. Breath entered his body, but he felt unable to breathe. He was aware he hadn’t eaten in days, yet he felt no hunger. Sleep hadn’t been an option since that night.

That terrible night.

The night Peggy died.

They had split up to search the compound, each taking a different building, Jack couldn’t even remember why now. All he could hear was the earth shattering _boom_ echo in his ears when the warehouse Peggy had been in exploded, his own voice desperately screaming her name at the blaze.

The casket was empty. They found no trace of her body.

Jack felt the breath he’d taken in shakily leave his lungs and turned to walk away, the lump in his throat growing larger by the minute.

He passed by a few co-workers idly talking and caught part of their conversation.

“…shame about Carter, but apparently the dame didn’t know what she was getting into. This is a man’s business. It was only a matter of time.”

Jack froze in his tracks, the hollow feeling in his belly igniting into a vicious rage he didn’t know he was capable of. He rounded on the man that spoke, grabbing his lapels and shoving him against the side of a mausoleum near Peggy’s grave.

“What did you just say?” Thompson asked, his voice a razor’s edge.

“What’s the big idea, Thompson?” the man sputtered, grabbing at Thompson’s vice-like grip on his jacket. Thompson slammed him against the mausoleum again.

“That woman was the best Agent we had. She gave her life to this country and you will show her some damn respect.” Thompson hissed. “She may not be here to kick your ass, but I’ll be happy to do it for her, you hear me?”

“Jack…”

Thompson looked over at Sousa, who touched his arm tentatively. Sousa’s eyes were swimming, looking pleadingly at Jack, Angie standing behind him.

“She wouldn’t want…” Sousa started, his voice choked off. Fat raindrops began plopping onto the grass around them. Thompson looked back at the man, dropping him as if waking up from a dream.

Jack stumbled away, wiping a hand down his face, tears finally flowing out of his eyes, safely hidden by the rain.

 -------

Jack dealt with the excruciating grief in the only way he knew how.

He stumbled onto the street he was pretty sure he remembered his apartment being on, taking the last pull of the bottle of bourbon in his hand and tossing it to the side, paying no mind to the tinkle of breaking glass.

That third bottle may have been overdoing it.

He noticed a few familiar landmarks and thought perhaps he had finally figured out where his apartment had gotten to. His rain-soaked clothes were making it hard to maneuver and truthfully, he would like to sleep for at least three days and would prefer not to do it in an alley like a bum.

The ground, however, chose that moment to give a massive tilt and he was suddenly face down on the pavement.

He grunted his displeasure, rolling over on his back and looking up at the city lights, the rain splattering against his face.

“Jack?”

 He could still hear her voice. God, what a beautiful voice. He closed his eyes and savored the sound, even if was just an illusion from all the booze.

He felt a hand on his chest and opened his eyes to see two Peggys with matching concerned looks, her gorgeous soft hair falling past her face as she touched his stubbled cheek, getting soaked in the rain.

“Crikey, are you alright?” the Peggys asked, both of their hands feeling along his body for injuries.

“luh ew.” Jack slurred.

The Peggys paused looking at him.

“What?” she asked, finally fusing into one stunning woman.

“Luh yew, Cerder.” He tried again. “Alway have, alway will. Ne’r got a…gotta chanto sayat. I luh ew.”

“Oh, Jack…” Peggy started, her hand on his face. He put his hand over hers, the lump in his throat was back with a vengeance, his vision of her distorted by the tears in his eyes. He tried to blink them away and just made it worse.

“’Dun…dunno whaam gon do wioout ew.” He choked, his voice strangled. He turned his head and placed a kiss on her palm. “S’rry. Luh ew.”

As much as he wanted to spend more time with her, the world tilted again and he allowed himself to sink into blank oblivion.

 -------------

Every. Thing. Hurt.

Jack groaned as he was pulled unwillingly to consciousness. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around his bedroom.

Wait…

He tried to focus his pain-addled mind enough to figure out how he’d gotten into his apartment, much less his bed…in his pj pants, his chest bare. He ran a hand through his hair, squinting painfully at the sunlight streaming through the window. He got painfully to his feet and closed the blinds.

He needed coffee.

He shuffled into the living room, headed for the kitchen, rubbing his head. At least the pain and the nausea took his mind off…

…Carter.

He froze. He rubbed his eyes, blinking owlishly.

Peggy Carter lay on his couch, makeup-less, her hair a halo around her head. She wore his pajama top, which rose and fell with her sleeping breaths as she slept, covered with the blanket his Gam-Gam had made him.

He had never seen anything so beautiful.

She made a soft sound as she stirred, opening her warm brown eyes and focusing on him.

“Jack. You’re awake.” She told him, sitting up and stretching. "I borrowed this, I hope that's alright. My clothes were soaked."

“…Peggy?” he breathed, moving toward her hesitantly, afraid if he made any sudden movements she’d disappear.

“Of course.” She reasoned, throwing the blanket off her bare legs and getting to her bare feet.

“If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up.” Jack moved toward her, gathering her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he couldn’t ever remember feeling so light.

“What are you talking about, Jack?” Peggy asked breathlessly.

“Carter, I thought you were dead.” Jack said, his voice slightly annoyed, but his grip no less tight.

“Oh, don’t be silly.” Peggy answered. “They told you it was a ruse to draw out Dottie. It was all faked.”

“What?”

She searched his face for a moment before groaning and rolling her eyes.

“Bloody hell. You were supposed to be notified.” Peggy growled. “I gave them a list. Idiots.”

“Jesus, Carter…” Jack chuckled burying his face in her shoulder, feeling like he’d never get enough. He paused, looking at her. “Wait…those notifications only go to family and significant others.”

Peggy cleared her throat, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck for a moment before meeting his eyes.

“Well, I suppose I ‘luh ew’, too.” Peggy admitted. “That being said, you smell rank, Thompson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one. I hope you enjoyed. To all who comment...luh ew.


	13. Midgaurdian Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What have you done with him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. I have obviously lost my mind due to the lack of Agent Carter.

“Bullocks…”

Peggy’s curse came out as a groan as she waded her way back to consciousness, getting painfully off the floor of what seemed to be…

…nothing.

It was all negative space, if Peggy hadn’t been able to see her own hands, she would’ve thought she’d gone blind.

“That is language unbefitting a princess!” a shrill voice tittered.

“Oh, please…” Peggy growled lowly, rolling her eyes. This witch was getting on her last nerve. She was apparently a visitor from another world, obsessed with, as she puts it, ‘midgaurdian fairytails’. At least that’s what she’d said before she sent a wave of energy at the office of the SSR when she’d exploded into it.

Peggy cast her eyes around the room, searching for the source of the voice.

“Where is everyone? Where is this place?” Peggy asked the void, hoping the witch would speak again.

“Oh, everyone is quite safe, Princess.” The witch assured patronizingly. “I just wanted to have some fun with you…and your prince.”

“My Prince? What are you talking about?” Peggy asked.

The void gave way to a few blurry images, gradually sharpening to form the SSR office. She saw unconscious agents scattered around the office’s wood floor, a few, however, were up, their guns drawn, firing at the witch.

The witch sent an energy wave and it wrapped itself around…

“Thompson!” Peggy shouted in horror, pounding a fist against what felt like solid glass, separating her from the images in from of her.

Thompson’s revolver was ripped from his grip, trying to fight off the witch’s spell as it wrapped itself around him. The bands of energy tightened. Jack shouted wordlessly just before the blond Agent disappeared, nowhere to be seen.

“What have you done? What have you done with him?” Peggy shouted as the images faded away to blackness once more. The witch cackled and Peggy clenched her jaw, glaring into the darkness.

“Yes, he is a handsome prince! You have chosen well, Princess!” the witch sneered.

There was a new image. Thompson’s sleeping face, wreathed in what looked like flowers and lush grass. Peggy’s stomach dropped.

“Is he…is he dead?” she asked, her voice unsteady and quiet.

“Not yet, but I’m afraid the Prince is in desperate need of saving.” The witch simpered. “Too bad you’re here, unable to reach the forest he sleeps in.”

“Sleeps? Like sleeping beauty?” Peggy asked. The witch screeched with laughter.

“Yes! He is a beauty, isn’t he? If no one saves him, he will sleep forever!” the witch told her. “And you can do nothing, Princess!”

Peggy’s eyes narrowed at a particular spot in the darkness.

“Got you.”

Peggy whipped the gun from the holster around her ankle and fired twice.

She smirked in triumph when she heard the witch screech and the void around her immediately melted away to reveal one of the SSR holding rooms.

“Peggy!” Peggy vaguely registered Sousa and a few other Agents bursting through the door, guns drawn as she ran over to the witch. She grabbed her by the front of her robes and hauled her up.

“Where is he? Where is he sleeping?” Peggy demanded, shaking the witch. “How do I wake him?”

The witch coughed, purple blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth before she smiled, revealing bloody teeth.

“Hurry, my princess…or the handsome prince will sleep forever…” she wheezed before going limp.

“Bullocks!” Peggy cursed, tossing the witch to the ground and watched as the body melting into nothing.

“Prince? What was she talking about?” Sousa asked.

“She took Thompson and is holding him is some sort of enchanted sleep somewhere…” Peggy started.

“Did she say anything about where?” Sousa pressed.

“Something about a forest.” Peggy answered. The two agents looked at each other.

“Central Park.” They said together. They scrambled out the door and up to ground level. Peggy looked around at the cars parked next to the SSR.

They were all damaged from the witch’s attack.

Besides that, the traffic was unbearable.

Peggy looked around desperately for an alternative briefly before she spotted it.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” She grumbled. Sousa looked in the direction she was.

“Well, Thompson is Sleeping Beauty.” He reasoned as they ran up to the mounted NYPD. Peggy and Sousa flashed their badges at him.

“SSR. We’re gonna need to commandeer your horse.” Sousa told him. The cop stood frozen for a beat.

“Hop to, officer!” Peggy barked.

“Yes, ma’am!” the cop said, swinging off his horse and handing her the reigns.

“You know how to drive one of these things, Peggy?” Sousa asked.

“We’re about to find out, aren’t we?” she answered, deftly swinging up on the saddle, glad she’d chosen to wear trousers that day. She pulled on the reigns, tapping her heels against the horse’s sides. “Yah!”

She galloped away, the horse’s shoes clacking on the pavement. Her hair blew in the wind as she urged the horse faster, her heart beating in her chest. The horse danced around the cars at a standstill on the busy city streets and Peggy ignored the shouts that followed her of “Whaddaya think ya doin’, ya crazy broad?!”

The SSR wasn’t terribly far form Central Park by car, but it still took her a good ten minutes to get there by horse. She rode into the massive park, unsure of where to go to next.

The birds singing caught her attention as they fluttered around her, once, then twice, almost as if they were trying to get her attention.

“I suppose this is the best idea I’ve got.” She huffed and urged the horse to follow them. “Wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen today.”

The birds led her through a dense patch of forest until the trees cleared into a sunny clearing. Lush with greenery and flowers, Peggy would have thought it was quite beautiful had she not been fighting off blind panic.

Then she spotted him.

He lay on a soft bed of grass, slightly elevated by what looked like a fallen tree trunk, a pad of moss supporting his head. His eyes were closed, his golden eyelashes resting on the apples of his lightly tanned cheeks, his blond hair shining in the sun filtering through the tree branches. Peggy was relieved to see his hands rise and fall where they rested on his stomach as he breathed peacefully. His crisp white shirt was open at the collar, his tie and suspenders gone, his slacks perfectly pressed, his shoes resting easily on the bed of grass where he lay.

True to the namesake of the curse he was under, he looked strikingly beautiful.

Peggy swung herself off the horse and stumbled over to him. She carefully laid a hand on his chest and shook him.

“Thompson.” Peggy tried. “Thompson! Jack, please wake up!”

Thompson’s face remained relaxed in sleep. Peggy got on her knees next to him and took a deep, cleansing breath, looking along the length of him.

“Sleeping Beauty, eh?” she asked his unconscious form. She looked at his perfect pink lips. She put her hand on his cheek, looking at his closed eyes.

“I was really hoping you’d be awake when we had this conversation, but there’s no other way.” Peggy told him. “I hope you’ll forgive me.”

She caressed his face before leaning over him, closing her eyes.

“Please, let this work.” She whispered against his skin before she pressed her lips against his.

She waited with baited breath as he remained unresponsive. She was about to give up hope when she felt his lips move against hers, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair to deepen the kiss.

They breathlessly broke apart in time for Peggy to watch Thompson’s cool blue eyes flutter open, his lips parted with surprise.

“Carter?” he whispered.

“Hello, Jack.” Peggy gave a relieved sigh.

“What happened? Did we just kiss?” Jack asked. His eyes got wide. “The witch…”

“She’s gone. She put you under a spell. I’m sorry, Jack. It was the only way.” Peggy told him, helping his sit up.

“True love’s kiss, huh?” Jack asked. Peggy nodded, gauging his reaction. He said nothing and went to take her hand off his chest.

He caught her hand and placed it back over his heart, beating steadily in his chest.

“Can I be awake for this next one?” he asked.

Peggy smiled and immediately leaned in to press her lips against his. He smiled against her and cradled her head as they kissed in the sunshine, birds singing around them.

From the forest, the witch grinned, snapping her fingers as she faded form view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very addicted to Damsel in Distress Thompson. I have no excuse.


	14. Nervous, Doc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your guard dog." The doctor snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody still out there? Who's up for some dead fandom fanfiction? I know I am! After a long mourning period over cancellation, I have fallen into the trash can once again and really felt like writing a few more of these. I hope anyone still out there will enjoys!

Pain was something that Jack Thompson was used to, he had, after all been bestowed with more than his fair share of it.

Getting shot sucked eggs pretty bad.

The intense ache that spread from his chest to his right shoulder knocked him breathless as he waded his way back to consciousness. The drugged dull senses that assaulted him as he pried open his blue eyes told him he wasn’t even bearing the full brunt of the pain. He found the thought strangely comforting.

He looked up to meet the face of a middle-aged man in a white coat carefully sliding a stethoscope around several points of his chest. Smart money said this man was his doctor. Jack scanned the room and noted with a twinge of disappointment that the seat next to his bed was empty.

Jack turned his attention back to the doctor and noticed the sweat speckled on the man’s forehead, the hands carefully and deftly examining the wounded SSR Chief had the slightest tremor, his eyes flickered over his shoulder a few too many times to be casual.

“Somthin’ making you nervous, Doc?” Jack croaked.

The doctor jumped slightly before meeting Jack’s eyes, pursing his lips in annoyance.

“Your guard dog.” The doctor snapped.

Jack looked at the doctor with confusion for a moent before the man gestured to the corner of the room and Jack strained his neck to see what the doctor was gesturing to.

Peggy was slumped on the couch in one corner in a light doze. Her hair was in disarray, her makeup did nothing to cover the bags under her eyes, worn dark with worry, her clothes were rumpled, like it had been a few days since she’d changed them. Her pistol was clutched in one hand resting on her thigh, her grip on it told him her sleep was on the razor’s edge of light, ready for action at a moments notice.

Jack smiled as he felt affection curl warm in his aching chest.

“She brought you in here and refuses to leave. Probably saved your life.” The Doctor hissed. “But if anybody besides me or a few very specific nurses walk through that door, she jumps up and points that damn gun at them. I understand she’s worried about you, Son, but can you get her to back down?”

Jack gave a weak chuckle as he settled back into his pillows.

“She’s never done what’s she’s told before and I doubt she’ll start now.” Jack answered, a wide smile on his face.

The doctor threw his hands up in exasperation and left the room, but Jack didn’t notice, not taking his eyes off Peggy where she dozed on the couch.

“Love you, too, Marge.” Jack whispered quietly to the room, letting himself slide back into sleep, secure in the knowledge she would look after him. Agent Carter: his beautiful, fierce protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get my hands on the DVDs so I can get a firm grasp on their voices again, but I felt I needed to add my contribution to the "NOPE Thompson is NOT DEAD NOPE" bandwagon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
